Victory's Fury: Sable Paws
by Clawizzle
Summary: A war is happening, and a kit is born into the midst of it. He is an ordinary ShadowClan cat at first, but then he and his mentor realise that he has some sort of destiny that shall be revealed 'when the shadows withdraw'...full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: The authour (Moletail Of The Squeaky-Cats) does not own Warriors. Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and Vicky Holmes do.**

**Claimer: The authour (Moletail Of The Squeaky-Cats) owns the plot of this story and the text that follows this information, as well as the actual characters presented.**

**Summary: "It might as well have been leaf-bare when the kit was born for the chill that ran down every cat's spine that green-leaf night…" A war is happening, and a kit is born into the midst of it. He is an ordinary ShadowClan cat at first, but then he and his mentor realise that he has some sort of destiny that shall be revealed 'when the shadows withdraw'. To every cat, the meaning is obvious…but at the same time mysterious.**

**Notes: I took a lot of time on the allegiances, so no stealing the characters. If, by pure coincidence, you have a Crowfall (for example) in your story (or even if you just love the name and **_**had**_** to steal it), that's okay, but if your Crowfall is a commanding, bad-tempered smokey grey tom, I will get suspicious.**

_Moletail Of The Squeaky-Cats now presents to you a Warriors fanfiction called…_

**Victory's Fury: Sable Paws**

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Hawkstar – dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy-** Crowfall – smokey grey tom.

**Medicine Cat-** Rockpool – lithe silver tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Crookedpaw

**Warriors-** Leopardfoot – dark golden tabby tom.

Tigerheart – ginger she-cat.

Sandfur – large ginger tabby she-cat.

Galewind – white she-cat with ginger streaks.

Turtleclaw – dark grey tabby tom.

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Greyfur – young grey tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Dustclaw – mud-brown tom.

Apprentice, Jaggedpaw

**Apprentices-** Crookedpaw – pale tabby she-cat with a bent tail.

Birdpaw – reddish tabby she-cat.

Mousepaw – small reddish tabby tom.

Jaggedpaw – dark grey tom.

**Queens-** Goldenheart – tabby queen, the colour of leaves in leaf-fall, mother of Dustclaw's kits: Stormkit, Streamkit, and Skykit.

**Kits-** Stormkit – golden tabby tomkit, son of Goldenheart.

Streamkit – auburn-coloured she-kit, daughter of Goldenheart.

Skykit – ginger tabby she-kit, daughter of Goldenheart.

**Elders-** Firesong – thin ginger tom.

Flameheart – wiry brown she-cat.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Shatteredstar – grey tom with white and darker grey stripes.

**Deputy-** Ravenwing – completely jet-black tom.

**Medicine Cat-** Cloudfur – small white tom.

**Warriors-** Clawheart – grey tabby tom.

Weaseltalon – brown tom with a white underbelly.

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Cinderwing – small white she-cat.

Flowerpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat.

Darkfeather – smokey grey she-cat.

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Larkthunder – brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices-** Sootpaw – dark grey tom.

Eaglepaw – brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, a white-tipped tail, and white paws.

**Queens-** Petalback – ginger queen, mother of Weaseltalon's kit, Sablekit.

**Kits-** Sablekit – ginger tabby tomkit, son of Petalback.

**Elders-** Ashpelt – silver tom.

Sootfur – smokey grey she-cat.

**RiverClan**

**Leader-** Ashstar – pale grey she-cat.

**Deputy-** Wetsong – young grey tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat-** Sandwing – pretty ginger she-cat.

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

**Warriors-** Lionhawk – muscular golden tom.

Cinderclaw – silver tabby she-cat.

Sandfur – large ginger tabby she-cat.

Ravenshadow – dark grey she-cat.

Shadowheart – black tom.

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Fernwind – tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Stripedpelt – mottled red-brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Elmpaw

**Apprentices-** Bramblepaw – light brown tabby she-cat.

Jaypaw – dark grey tom.

Stonepaw – dark grey she-cat.

Elmpaw – black-and-white patched tom.

**Queens-** Silverfur – silver tabby queen, the colour of leaves in leaf-fall, mother of Lionhawk's kits: Lightningkit, Lakekit, and Larkkit.

**Kits-** Lightningkit – golden tomkit, son of Silverfur.

Lakekit – muscular silver tabby she-kit, daughter of Silverfur.

Larkkit – muscular golden tabby tomkit, son of Silverfur.

**Elders-** Reedfur – black tabby tom.

Thistlewhisker – pale ginger tabby she-cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Birchstar – small pale tabby she-cat.

**Deputy-** Nettlewing – brown tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat-** Smoketail – black-and-white patched tom.

Apprentice, Patchpaw

**Warriors-** Talontail – dark brown tabby she-cat.

Cheetahpelt – golden tabby tom.

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Sharpclaw – ginger tom.

Featherheart – grey tabby she-cat.

Frostflower – young tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightriver – dark grey tom.

Apprentice, Berrypaw

**Apprentices-** Patchpaw – grey-and-white patched tom.

Smallpaw – small dark brown tabby she-cat.

Littlepaw – small dark brown tabby tom.

Berrypaw – large dark brown tabby tom.

**Queens-** Breezeclaw – white queen, mother of Cheetahpelt's kits: Foxkit, Icekit, Russetkit, and Treekit.

**Kits-** Foxkit – golden tabby tomkit, son of Breezeclaw.

Icekit – white she-kit, daughter of Breezeclaw.

Russetkit – dark golden she-kit, daughter of Breezeclaw.

Treekit – golden-and-white she-kit, daughter of Breezeclaw.

**Elders-** Crowhawk – light grey tom.

Hollyfeather – orange tabby she-cat.


End file.
